


Twins

by Musafir



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Dick and Jason make a bet to see if Bruce can tell the difference between his children. Its the hardest challenge the world's greatest detective has ever faced.





	Twins

**TWINS**

 

“Bruce! Come quick!” 

The sound of his eldest child’s urgent tone filtering in through the door had Bruce on his feet faster than his mind could compute. He was out the door of the study in another moment and then stopped in confusion as the hallway appeared to be totally deserted. 

“Dick?” 

Dick’s head popped out of a doorway at the end of the hall. Bruce felt a quick burst of relief that he hadn’t hallucinated. 

“Shh! Hurry up!” Dick called, a smile on his face. 

Mollified that Dick wouldn’t be smiling if there was danger, Bruce let down his guard and strode down the hall silently. He stepped into the room that Dick had beckoned him into and opened his mouth to question his son on what was going on, when the scene registered. 

“It’s time for a test, old man.” Jason whispered gleefully. Dick practically vibrated next to him with held back laughter. 

“Bruce, I bet Jason twenty bucks that you would get this right, just so you know. I’ve got a lot riding on this.” Dick whispered just slightly louder than Jason. Jason elbowed him in this side and shushed him. 

“Alright, Old man. Time's come to see how well you know your children.  _ Who’s who? _ ” 

Only the glee in Jason’s voice kept Bruce from giving his eldest sons a long suffering glare and walking out. 

He surveyed the scene in front of him closely. The room was Tim’s old nursery, converted into a medical suite when Tim outgrew it, and then finally converted again into half storage, half lounge area. Bruce was hit with a feeling of nostalgia as he looked at the wood and glass cabinets lining the back wall. Initially they had been a dark cherry oak color, and then one night in the haze of fever, seven year old Tim had confessed to him that they scared him late at night. Bruce had them painted white the next day. 

Towards the left of the room, neatly stacked boxes lined the wall, filled with old and outgrown clothes and toys. Alfred thinned the boxes every year and donated to the children’s orphanage. Bruce caught sight of a deconstructed crib and forced himself to look away. 

The right side of the room, where the sun was letting in bisected beams of light through partially shut curtains, was where Jason and Dick were directing his attention. The right side of the room was used more often, there was a bookshelf along one wall and a laptop plugged into a socket. A high backed sofa was wedged in and loaded with blankets. Bruce could see a few water bottles and abandoned snacks scattered about. 

He took a few steps closer. 

Ah, this was the bet. 

Tim and Cass lay on the sectional, completely asleep. They unconsciously mimicked a yin yang symbol, with head and feet opposite. One wore a white sweatshirt and the other a black. Both ebony heads were hunched in tight to shoulders and Bruce could see that someone was in danger of getting the other’s toes in their mouth. 

He had no idea who was who. Both lay with their faces mostly turned away from the light and buried into the covers. Cass had recently cut her hair so that it was similar to the length of Tim’s, and Bruce had been meaning to corral Tim into getting a trim for weeks now. Cassandra was naturally slim and getting weight to stick on to Tim was a full time job. Cass’s recent growth spurt put her at a hair below eye level with Tim, who hadn’t grown for a while now and was trying not to appear put out by the fact. The way that they both lay however, half curled into each other, Bruce would never be able to use that millimeter of height to figure it out. 

“Greatest detective in the world, _ my ass! _ ” Jason crowed quietly. 

“Bruuuce! Come on! I’ve got a twenty riding on this!” Dick bemoaned. 

Bruce swallowed the urge to remind his eldest that he was a billionaire. 

He was baffled by his inability to suss out the difference between his children. He took a step closer to try and get more details and was immediately pulled by by both Dick and Jason. 

“No!” He was immediately rebuked. “You’ll set off their spidey senses.” 

“Plus, we agreed that if you got too close, it would be cheating.” Jason said. 

Bruce fought the urge to sigh expansively and renewed his efforts. He squinted hard at the sleeping teenagers, but between the numerous blankets, lumpy sweatshirts, and dim lighting it was impossible to tell. 

“Do you know which is which?” He finally asked, looking at this elder sons. 

“Yup. One of em was coughing earlier. Figured that one was Tim.” Jason said with a grin. 

Bruce frowned. Tim was coughing? Bruce had thought that he had seen Tim lag a bit sooner than usual in the evenings in the past few days but he had figured that was a result of Cassandra’s arrival and their adrenaline fueled activities. He reached forward to place hands on both foreheads to check for fever, and was immediately pulled back again.

“ _ No _ .  _ Cheating _ .” He was emphatically reminded. 

“I have to make sure-” Bruce’s stern rejoinder was immediately cut off but impatient noises from both Jason and Dick. His eye twitched as he tried to figure out how he had managed to somehow raise immature adults. 

“Bruce, stop stalling. Either admit you don’t know or guess.” 

“I vote, guess. Bruce  _ guess _ . If you guess you might get it right.  _ Don’t forget the stakes _ .” 

“Fine,” Bruce groaned, unwilling to play the game now that there might be an illness involved. “Tim’s in white. Cassandra is in black.” 

There was a moment of silence, then Jason gave a crow of victory and Dick groaned. 

“Nooo! Bruce!” Dick cried, dramatically falling onto Bruce’s shoulder. “I work so hard for my money. I have a  _ job _ .” 

“Hand it over sucker.” Jason said gleefully. 

“May I check on my children now?” Bruce asked patiently. 

“Wuz goin on?” Came a drowsy voice. 

His child in white sat up and they all froze when it turned out to be Tim, looking at them with a sleepy disconcerted look on his face. A look of glee spread across Dick’s face. 

“HAH! You were wrong!” He exclaimed, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. He did a little dance and then leapt forward onto the bed, one knee landing inches away from Cass’s face. Bruce winced. “You’re the best Timmy!” he dropped a kiss onto Tim’s head before bouncing away. 

“Ugh, gross. What are you guys doing?” Tim asked, eyebrows pulled together as he wondered if this was some weird dream. 

“Stop. Talking.” Cass ordered, one small hand reaching for the blanket and dragging it over her head.

“Sorry kiddo!” Dick said cheerily. “Oh, and Bruce, Tim does have a temperature.” 

With that, Dick flounced out of the room, Jason followed him complaining at his back. 

“You suck!” Tim shouted at Dick’s back as Bruce descended upon him. 


End file.
